


Without You

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Words, Words, Words [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her soulmark has always been a little inconvenient, but the last thing Darcy expected was to find her soulmate while someone was trying to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Darcy was... less than impressed with the red words scrolling down the inside of her left thigh. 'You know, I thought that would be sexier.' Thought _what_ would be sexier? And, really, could it have been in a less appropriate spot, _especially_ given the exact words? Commenting on someone else's soulmark was frowned on, of course, but there were always jackasses ready to be jackasses, societal norms or not, and someone always did when Darcy wore anything especially thigh-baring.

Meeting Jane had been awesome. Someone to bitch together with? Thank you, universe. Jane's soulmark wasn't even _English_ , just bold runes scrolling across her shoulders.

Of course, when Thor had crash-landed in the middle of the New Mexico desert, things had started to make a lot of sense. And Jane had still been able to be bitter-by-proxy, but it just wasn't the same.

So Darcy tried not to think about it, as much as possible. It was difficult with the way the thing stared at her, taunting almost, the words running from her groin all the way to her knee like it was _claiming_ her or something, but she did her best.

Needless to say, she wasn't thinking about it at _all_ when gunshots broke out in their London flat.

“Jane!” Darcy yelled over the noise, not really caring that Jane wouldn't actually hear her. “I'm _not_ living somewhere TASERs are illegal ever again, science or not.”

Yeah. Finally going back to Culver to finish her degree was looking more and more awesome by the second. She was cowering behind the kitchen counter, cast iron frying pan clutched in both hands. She'd already beaned someone with it, the black-clad body that was extremely _motionless_ not three feet away- _don't think about it, don't think about it_ \- and she was _more_ than ready to do it again if she needed to.

Thor'd gotten Erik out first, because Erik tended not to do too well in high-stress situations, not since Loki had done his brain-fu or whatever. Totally understandable.

Then Jane, because twoo wuv or whatever. Which was also totally fair. Twoo wuv fowwevva. Darcy was _not_ getting in the way of _that_ shit.

Ian was going next, whether or not he fucking wanted to. He was on Darcy's other side, and while he was super science geek extraordinaire and had weathered through the whole Battle of Greenwich- by the way, totally awesome to have been involved in a battle that _had a name_ \- he was currently bleeding from the thigh, and really just needed to GTFO. He'd made some protesty noises until Darcy had threatened to bean _him_ with the pan, and now he was just mostly trying not to puke. Again.

The gunshots were still going, like whoever was trying to kill them just had nothing better to do than shoot up a flat in London on a Tuesday afternoon. Thor didn't really need to worry about gunshots. Or, like, walls. Which was why directly opposite Darcy and Ian was an Asgardian-sized hole _through the fucking wall_ . Which was okay, so long as he finished his little evacuation trips before the bad guys realized and decided it would make an _excellent_ point of entry.

Thor came _flying_ back. He didn't even say anything, just grabbed Ian up like he weighed nothing and took off again.

And Darcy was alone. Well, not alone, strictly speaking. Before taking Erik out, Thor had built a makeshift blockade on the other side of the counter, and there were dudes behind that. No one that Darcy particularly wanted to hang with, though. Like, at all. One had gotten through, as evidenced by black-clad guy on the floor, but then Thor taken the part of the wall he'd removed and sort of put it in the way, so everyone else was mostly contained.

Except it sounded like they were almost through, which was alarming all on its own. There was only one of Darcy, and however many of them. And while Darcy was pretty fucking awesome all on her own, she didn't exactly have the types of skills or knowledge that anyone would want to co-opt or ransom for or whatever.

A flash of red from outside caught her eye. That wasn't Thor. Thor's red was all fabricy and capey- awesome to snuggle under when it got chilly, by the way- and this was... Metal.

With gold.

That was fucking _Iron Man_ flying outside her flat. “Oh, fuck me,” Darcy breathed.

There was a noticeable pause. “You know,” and somehow his fucking voice carried over the sounds o' carnage behind her, “I thought that would be sexier.”

She stared at him for a second, eyes locked on his mask while her mind tried to figure out just what the fucking hell to do with _that_. He likewise seemed to be just hanging out and staring at her. “Can we... Process later? I don't think Swiss cheese would be a good look on me.”

So fucking Iron Man flew into the kitchen and just straight scooped Darcy up in his arms. She _didn't_ complain about the freezing temperature of the outside of his suit. Wanted to, totally kept it in. Which wasn't to say she wasn't storing it up for use _later_ , if she needed to.

Also the high velocity of the wind passing by was pretty fucking cold. At least it wasn't raining, though. And with the way the day was going, Darcy was going to take her victories wherever she fucking could.

Soon enough, they landed in front of some hotel somewhere. Darcy was shivering, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing them briskly for warmth.

The suit sort of opened at the back and Tony Stark stepped out. “I called Dr. Foster,” he told her as he moved over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, moving her towards the front doors of the hotel.

“And s-said what?”

“That you were with me. And you're my soulmate.” He sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

“Right now, your s-soulmate is f-fucking f-freezing.” She looked up to see that look move over his face. _That_ look. Even with the words along her thigh, she'd had more of her fair share of _that_ look to know where he was going with this. She lifted her hand and pointed it at him. “Don't.”

It was significantly warmer in the lobby, Darcy thought she might even thaw, given half a chance. She let her soulmate lead her over to the check in desk, not really paying attention to what he and Front Desk Guy were saying to each other. A credit card exchanged hands, there was a signature, two keycards slid along the glossy top of the desk, and then- _what the fuck do I even call him?_ \- was leading her towards an elevator and pressing the button.

By the time the shiny metal doors slid open, Darcy had mostly stopped shivering. She pulled away from Iron Man and stepped inside, and he followed her, stopping close enough that his arm brushed against hers. Apparently he didn't believe in personal space. “Thanks for the whole flying-me-out-of-there thing,” she told him, glancing over at him.

“My pleasure.” The suggestion in his voice was almost thick enough to touch.

“Okay, Innuendo Man, while I appreciate that you're pretty hot, and the inevitability of the whole soulmates thing 'cause I'm pretty fucking sure there's nothing platonic anywhere near us, I was just shot at, puked on, and I had to knock out some bad guy who wanted to kill me _and don't you dare tell me if he wasn't just knocked out, ever_.” Her voice was actually shaking a little by the end of that. “I'm going to need a fucking minute.”

“Hey.” His arm went around her shoulders again, turning her to pull her against his chest. “It's okay. Sorry, I've just been... Waiting a long time.”

She tried not to, she _really_ did. But after a second, she started giggling. She buried her face in her hands against the warm front of his shirt, her shoulders shaking. He must have thought she was crying or something, because he started making soothing noises and stroking his hand across her back and hair.

After a second, though, he pulled away enough to look down at her, his hands moving to hold her shoulders. “You're laughing.” That came out flat, almost accusatory.

The silent giggles turned into great big gut-bursting gasps of laughter. “It's only 'cause you're old.” He wasn't not really. Older than her, of course, but not _old_. But the look on his face was totally worth it.

He took in a deep breath. “I'm going to table my response to that for later, when you're a little more stable. In the meantime...”

The elevator doors swished open, and Iron Man gestured out into the hallway. “After you.”

Darcy stepped off the elevator onto carpet that was probably called 'cream' or 'ecru' or some other fancy term for off-white. She had no idea where she was going, though, and had to stop until her companion fell in step beside her. He led the way down the hall, eyes hooked to the left like he was watching door numbers. “Here we are,” he announced after a while, stopping in front of a white-painted door.

He swiped the keycard in the slot, and opened it after the buzz-click that signaled the door unlocking. It was a suite, because _of course it was_. There was a closet and some other door that was probably a bathroom before the short hallway opened up into an elegantly-furnished living room. “Here's your key,” he said, offering Darcy the same card he'd just used and letting the heavy door swing shut behind him.

She stared at it for a moment like it might bite her. “Are we sharing?”

He didn't really answer the question. “We should be able to get you flying back to New York in the morning. I could fly you over right now, but you'd probably freeze going over the ocean.”

Darcy looked up from the keycard, focusing instead on his face. She blinked at him for a second or two. “I'm going to New York?”

“I live in New York.” As if that explained everything.

“I don't.”

“No... Not yet, at any rate. But... Given the state of your current home and the concerted effort on your life, it might be worth considering.” His hands came up to rest on his hips as he looked down at her. “I can keep you safe in the Avengers Tower, Darcy.” A muscle worked in his jaw as he appeared to grit his teeth. “I've waited for you a long time, I need to know that you're safe.”

She ignored most of what he'd just said- because what he was saying was _true_ , and she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it- latching instead on the least important part. “You know my name?”

His mouth turned up in a smirk. “Thor's mentioned you once or twice. Short, _buxom_ , dark hair, 'fair of face...'” He took the opportunity to give her a quick once-over. “Not at all wrong, I have to say. Though you could stand to... take a shower...” He gestured at her hair, lips pulling back into an exaggerated grimace.

She walked past him, ignoring the keycard that was still in his hand, walking on into the living room. The carpet felt pleasantly squishy under her booted feet, she almost had to fight to keep herself from taking off her brown ankle boots and standing on the floor just in her black tights. “I'm not helpless, you know.”

She heard him move across the carpet behind her. “I know. I saw the _unconscious_ commando, I've heard epic tales of your heroic bravery. But no one is safe right now. Not you, not even me. I built that tower to keep that which is precious to me secure.” He sighed. “Tell you what. You go in the bathroom and have a nice, long, hot shower. Order whatever you want from room service. I will eyeball your size in a completely appropriate and mostly non-lascivious way, and go and find you something to wear, and we'll meet back here and show each other some skin.”

Shoulders slumping a little, she nodded. A shower sounded really fucking awesome, actually. Also never wearing these clothes again, ever.

“Stand up straight, I need to get your size.”

Darcy straightened up, squaring her shoulders and holding her head up. “You're used to getting a woman's size just by looking at her?”

“My skills are many and varied.” He walked around in front of her, holding out the keycard again as his eyes moved over her, and this time she took it. “We'll table the rest of _that_ discussion for later, too.”

“Okay. I'll be here.” She moved past him, setting the keycard down on the coffee table before continuing on around the suite to find the bathroom.

The shower helped. The shower helped a lot, actually. So did the fish and chips she ordered as soon as she was dry and wrapped up in the fluffy white bathrobe hanging on the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

Tony, because she'd decided that if it was _his_ words reading down from somewhere _very intimate_ she could damn well call him Tony, came back just as she was finishing eating, sprawled out on the couch at the foot of the bed and watching TV. Sitting _on_ the bed seemed a bit too suggestive just yet.

He placed a couple of shopping bags on the floor just inside the doorway to the bedroom. “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you. I called Jane, too.” Just a short conversation while she was waiting for her food. “Ian's fine, just some stitches and stuff.” She watched as Tony came over and sat down beside her, snagging the last fry from her plate. “You weren't there for Ian, were you? He's my... intern.”

He'd just barely sat down, though, when he pushed himself to his feet again. He turned until his profile was to her and then started... Taking off his pants?

Darcy looked up at him, eyes widening. “Uh... I don't think we're quite there yet.”

The pants slid down just over his hip, revealing a bright blue, 'Oh, fuck me,' in Darcy's loopy handwriting.

“Oh, shit.” Her eyes seemed to be stuck there. The implications of their first exchange hadn't really hit until she was looking at it actually written on his skin. “Oh, fuck. I apologize to everyone you ever had to deal with as a kid.”

He was smirking again as he pulled his pants back up and did them up before practically flinging himself on the couch. “I always thought it would be a little breathier, maybe some batted eyelashes...”

“Yeah. Okay. Try this.” She stood up and pulled the bathrobe up out of the way. Not _all_ the way out of the way, thank you very much, but enough for him to be able to see most of his words over the side of her leg. She'd put her panties back on anyway, so it wasn't like she was going to be flashing him. Still, though... “You wouldn't even believe the shit I've gotten over this.”

He sat forward to look at her thigh for a moment, then leaned back and shrugged. “I'm not sorry. That's plenty sexy if it helps.”

Darcy dropped her bathrobe back into place and took her seat again. “So what now?”

“Here's where I reiterate my _brilliant_ plan of moving you to New York. We pretend to watch BBC One while actually getting to know each other, fall asleep together for some mostly-innocent bed-sharing- I'm a cuddler and my hands might wander- and then tomorrow morning my super friends in their super jet pick us up and fly us back to Manhattan. Then...” His face fell into a slightly worried expression. “Then you meet Pepper.”

Darcy's eyebrows went up. “You think she'll hate me?” That was a legitimate worry. Pepper Potts and Tony had been friends for long enough that every magazine on the planet shipped them, whether they intended to or not. Soulmate or not, she wasn't sure that she could be around Tony if Pepper Potts hated her.

“Worse. I think she'll love you, and she'll give you pointers on how to deal with me.” His mouth was set in a grim line. His eyes locked on hers, and she thought she saw just the barest flicker of humor. “I'll make that sacrifice for you, Darcy. I am a generous, generous man.”

“You're a smartass.”

“I've been told, once or twice. Can I interest you in some non-sexual physical contact?” He shifted back into the corner of the couch and draped his arm across the back.

After eying him for a second, Darcy turned and scooted back until her back met his side, her legs stretched out on the couch in front of her. As soon as she was nestled back against him, his arm came down, dropping across her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

After a conversation with Jane where Jane revealed that _she_ was thinking about heading to New York with Thor- why Tony was actually in London in the first place- and a conversation with _Pepper_ that left Darcy relieved that at least the other woman didn't hate her, Darcy agreed that maybe moving into Tony's giant phallic structure in New York was probably in her best interests.

Which was good, because apparently Tony wasn't kidding about the super friends with their super jet.

And he'd already called them.

Which Darcy brought up in a reasonable, what-the-fuck sort of manner, and Tony reassured her that it was less stressful to potentially have to cancel than to try to rig up last-minute flight plans.

So Darcy met Captain America- _Steve_ \- and Black Widow- _Nat_. Steve was a lot sassier than she thought he would be, and Nat just seemed endlessly amused by the entire situation.

The international flight actually proved to be a good thing. The super jet was super tiny, with Nat flying and Steve strapped in beside her, leaving a sort of bench-thing in the back for Darcy and Tony to share. It was an absolutely excellent, no-pressure way to start exploring physical intimacy. True to his word, Tony had cuddled around Darcy while they'd slept- he liked to be the big spoon- but he hadn't really made a move on her. There was _no_ way Darcy was having anything even remotely close to sex when there were strangers in the front seat, but they had a bit of privacy to at least figure out the whole kissing thing.

And really, that seemed to go well for everyone involved. Apparently being soulmates made them _compatible_. Or they were soulmates because they were compatible? Whatever the phrasing was, it was turning out fairly well.

Once they got to New York, though, Pepper immediately “borrowed” Darcy for an impromptu shopping trip and crash course on how to “manage”- her word- Tony, although she noted with some amusement that Darcy already seemed to have a pretty good handle on that. And the expression on Tony's face when they'd come back from their late lunch-slash-early dinner laughing together over something was _priceless_.

Tony caught Darcy's hand, keeping her back in the lobby while Pepper went ahead to get on the elevator. “That looked like it went well,” he observed, failing just a little at keeping his tone completely neutral. Worry. That was the tone in his voice.

“It did,” Darcy answered, still smiling. It was late enough in the day that vast lobby was mostly empty, and the front desk people must have seen some serious shit, because they weren't even glancing at her and Tony. She rested her head against his shoulder. “She absolutely doesn't hate me, so we don't need to go power up the jet for a trip back across the ocean.”

“Well, that's a relief.” After just a second, he shifted them until he was holding her against him, one hand in the small of her back. He definitely _was_ a cuddler, something to do with not being able to lose the things he was holding onto... “Given any thought to where you'll be sleeping?” The question was light, just a little bit too casual. Tony had offered Darcy her own apartment if she wanted it, but she knew he actually wanted her in with him.

She smiled, running just the tip of her finger down the side of his neck. “I don't know. While I think it would be good to have some space for myself while I get used to all of _this_ , I think I might like a _taste_ of what I'm getting myself into.” Emphasis totally intentional. Because, let's face it, the man was hot, and the sexual tension that had grown between them on the jet was almost thick enough to touch.

“I think I can arrange something like that.” He turned towards the elevators, hand sliding to rest on her hip, and together they walked over to a different one than the one Pepper had taken. As Tony leaned forward to press the up button, Darcy ran her hand over his back and down onto his ass. He was absolutely straight-faced as he stepped back to stand beside her again, but there was a flicker of something darker in his eyes.

The elevator was empty when the steel doors swished open, and the two got inside. Tony pressed one of the bottom-most buttons for the upper floors, the biometrics-reading button turned a permissive blue. “JARVIS,” he said conversationally as the doors closed. “Please set this elevator to 'restricted.'”

“Yes, sir,” came the ever-calm reply.

She was fully enjoying groping his ass. He wasn't as stacked as, say, Thor... But who really was? Not every man could be an actual god, it just wouldn't be fair. Tony felt like he worked out, though, and what she'd seen when he'd stripped down to just his boxer-briefs to sleep had definitely backed up that theory.

“Darcy.”

“Yes?”

“That's really distracting.” A glance over showed that he was staring straight ahead at the doors, though that muscle was twitching in his jaw like he was trying to concentrate.

“Is it?” She deliberately squeezed, just a little.

He looked over at her, silent for just a second. “JARVIS, stop the elevator, set it to 'private' and turn off the security cameras, please.”

Darcy felt the elevator stop. There was some sort of noise that wasn't _quite_ a click, more like the sound of a heavy magnet hitting metal.

“Done, sir.”

In the blink of an eye, she found herself back against the wall of the elevator, a hand on each of her hips and Tony's pelvis pressing against her, securing her against the hard surface behind her. “I was trying to wait.” He barely got the final _t_ sound out before his mouth fell on hers, an open-mouthed, consuming kiss, like he was trying to devour her from the top down.

Her fingers closed in the front of his shirt, urging him closer. She caught his tongue, sucking it into her mouth like a piece of candy, and he _groaned_.

Digits that had been digging in her hips were now running up her sides and around her back, sliding up under her shirt so he was touching bare skin. It was just a brief stop, though, a flick at the back of her bra, and then he pulled back just enough to pull the whole thing over her head, bra and all.

She used the opportunity to pull his shirt free too, discarding it carelessly somewhere on the floor. And then he was pressed against her again, the heat of his skin felt absolutely fantastic against her breasts as his mouth sought hers. He lingered for only a second before slipping away, down over her jaw to latch onto the side of her throat.

Her hands were exploring everything she could reach at a frantic pace- his upper back, his shoulders, down his biceps, over his chest. When a fingernail scored across his nipple, his teeth closed over her skin and she made a mewling noise, pushing her hips into his.

Tony's mouth kept traveling down, his teeth scraping across her clavicle before dragging his tongue along her breast to end with a tight swirl around her areola. His palm was on her other breast, touch maddeningly light as it shifted slightly over the sensitive peak. He opened his mouth wide, sucking in as much pale flesh as he could before sliding back to concentrate on her nipple, suckling, flicking it with the pointed end of his tongue.

Darcy's head rolled back against the wall behind her, eyes squeezed shut as he drove her insane, fingers deftly twisting and pulling, desperate enough that it was just _this_ side of pain. Every touch, every lick sent hot jolts of desire straight to her clit until she was rocking against his hips.

She felt him push down the elastic waist of her pants and panties, letting them fall to pool around her feet. Stepping out of them, she kicked them away.

Her eyes opened as his mouth left her, ready to protest until she saw him dropping to his knees. When his hand caught behind her left knee, gently tugging until she lifted her foot in the air, her hands flew out to the top of his head, fingers sliding through the dark hair until she was almost gripping his skull. Before she could get too unbalanced, though, he pulled her leg up until her thigh was resting securely on his shoulder, gripping the soft curve of her ass to keep it there.

Tony glanced up at her, and the dark heat in his eyes made the muscles low in her belly clench. All she could do was watch as he turned to face her inner thigh, and the first flick of his tongue over the red words there had her closing her eyes again, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.

It shouldn't have felt as good as it did as he licked and nipped his way up along her soulmark- _his_ soulmark- up and up until the hair at the corner of his mouth was scratching lightly against her swollen, sensitive lips.

He was sucking the smooth flesh of her inner thigh into his mouth, and she felt two fingers from his free hand pushing gently between her labia. She was already so wet she was practically _dripping_ , and his fingers slipped a little as he ran them across her center until suddenly they were _inside_ her, pushing up and up as she writhed against him. It had been awhile, and the sudden stretch felt amazing, she could already feel the walls of her pussy clenching around him.

He was shifting his blunt digits back and forth, just barely moving them inside her until Darcy felt like screaming. When he turned his head and unerringly found her clit with the pointed tip of his tongue, he crooked his fingers forward, and she did scream. She gripped his head, she shook, she _fell apart_ , and he just didn't stop until suddenly it was just too much and she was pushing him away.

Tony looked up at her, face shiny with her pleasure, smugness riding him like a cloud. He watched her until she slid her leg off his shoulder. “Turn around.”

She turned, putting her hands up on the smooth surface. She felt him gripping her hips again, pulling her ass back and out. He pushed gently between her shoulders until she leaned forward to rest her cheek against the cool wall.

Darcy heard the zip of the fly on his cargo pants, the slight crinkle of foil, and then one hand was on the top of her ass, holding her steady. She knew what he was after, and she rose up onto her toes to make it a little easier for him.

She felt the blunt head of his cock sliding hot against her core, pressing just inside her before retreating. “Tony...”

“Just...” She felt him again, and this time he pushed deep inside her, long and slow. “There.”

“So good,” came out, a breathy sigh. He felt incredible. And then he started moving...

He was gripping her hips but his movements were slow, she was acutely aware of the ridge of the head of his cock as he slowly dragged it in and out.

She let out a long breath of air. And then, “Faster.”

Just a whisper, but he responded like she'd yelled it, immediately thrusting in until his pelvis collided with her ass in an audible _smack_. Her breath caught and came out as a moan, and when he did it again, she rocked back to meet him.

Words tumbled from his mouth as he fucked her- curses, compliments, a filthy description of exactly what her cunt felt like as she squeezed around his cock. She rode his husky tone, the sound of his voice almost a physical caress.

Tony's hand slid down around her hip, fingers sliding under her until he found her clit. He flicked over it quickly, matching the tempo his hips were pushing into her. She could feel her pleasure coiling tighter and tighter until it snapped again. Darcy gasped as the hot wave of pleasure flooded her limbs, her legs shaking as she strained up on her toes.

She could feel his thrusts start to get irregular, the stuttering rhythm that meant his own orgasm wasn't far behind. She clenched down, squeezing the hot walls of her pussy around him until he thrust in as deep as he could, his cock pulsing inside her.

He pulled away almost as soon as he was done, slipping out of her, his hand stroking down over her hip now. She was sure she'd probably have fingerprint-shaped bruises on her hips from their tryst, but she didn't exactly care. She dropped to her heels, sagging a little, and he was right there behind her to slip his arms around her waist.

Darcy smiled as he pulled her back against him, feeling the brush of his lips over her bare shoulder. “Good taste.”

“Of course.” Tony's voice was practically dripping with self-satisfaction.

She swatted at him blindly; she ended up patting his thigh more than anything else. “Someone's awfully full of themselves.”

“Someone else was awfully full of me just a second ago, too.”

It was impossible not to grin. Darcy really just wanted to cuddle now, but the elevator wasn't really a good spot.

 _The elevator_.

She glanced around at the small gray box they were in. “Well. I've never done _that_ before. There are other elevators in this building, right?”

As if on cue, JARVIS' voice came down from a speaker near the ceiling. “Sir, there have been reports of strange noises coming from the elevator shaft. Shall I alert security?” He sounded almost apologetic, too.

Darcy bit her lip, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. “I don't think that'll be necessary, JARVIS,” Tony assured the AI. “Send us up to the penthouse, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

She slipped away, eyes scanning around for her clothes. “Any chance you have a TV we can snuggle in front of and not watch?” She started getting dressed again, more quickly than she might have if she wasn't in a _moving elevator_.

She'd just pulled her shirt over her head when Tony's hand on her arm turned her towards him, and he leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. “Pretty good chance, I think.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Nothin' but smut. It was supposed to be all slow build up and drawn out sexual tension, but it's not. These two.
> 
> There will be more Soulmates AU fic in my future, I'm pretty sure. I can be found on [the Tumblr](http://pinkpandorafrog.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THE THING!!! I love this AU. :D Um, chapter 2 will be basically nothing but gratuitous smut.


End file.
